1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to overall garments, and more specifically to overalls for crawling and working on one's belly in cramped, dirty, damp, abrasive or otherwise uncomfortable conditions.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Most tradespersons and others who work in unclean environments would agree that some form of overgarment is necessary in order to make working conditions comfortable. To provide such comfort, overalls of various constructions have been employed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 997,669 issued July 11, 1911 to Hall, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,810 issued Nov. 23, 1954 to Williamson disclose workman's overalls of familiar design. Such garments provide fair protection to the wearer's body and clothing from dirt and grime. However, such overalls are particularly likely to wear through when subjected to repeated abrasion, and when constructed of absorbent fabrics they offer little protection from moisture. Neither do such older designs effectively prevent ingress of such unpleasantries as moisture, dirt, insulation fibers and insects at the neck, wrists and ankles.
One approach to sealing a wearer's body against a foul environment is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,403 issued Oct. 25, 1966 to Nevitt. Therein, a surgical coverall is disclosed offering moisture protection and tight seals at the neck, sleeves and leg ends. However, such a garment is very unlikely to withstand continual abrasion without damage, particularly if used while working on one's hands and knees, or while slithering in a prone position on rough surfaces.
Overall garments designed for a few other purposes have also shown some measure of body sealing capability. For example, a wind resistant garment with neck, wrist and ankle closures designed for skydivers and motorcyclists is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,295 issued Apr. 23, 1974 to Garcia. Garcia's garment also incorporates additional fabric layers at the elbows and knees. But, these additional layers are not directed to, nor do they appear adequate for, achieving superior abrasion and friction resistance. Likewise, the foul weather garment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,344 issued May 26, 1987 to Cooper, III appears to offer body sealing capability, but fails to provide the garment and the wearer protection from abrasion.
To achieve abrasion resistance at common wear points additional layers of durable fabric have been employed in trousers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,156 issued Sept. 11, 1984 to Duerbeck and Duerbeck. But, such constructions fail to offer moisture resistance, tend to bind frictionally upon adjacent surfaces, and continue to leave the knees and legs of the wearer vulnerable to pointed or sharp objects such as splinters, and the like.